1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game gurney system and more particularly pertains to transporting game from the field to a point of departure, the system adapted to be telescopically converted between an expanded operative orientation for use and a collapsed inoperative orientation for carrying and storing, the transporting and converting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of game carriers of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, game carriers of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying game through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,850 issued Dec. 19, 2000 to James relates to a Big Game Gurney. U.S. Pat. No. 2,624,588 issued Jan. 6, 1953 to Jones relates to a Retractable Runner and Wheeled Tyke of Game Carrier. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,183,066 issued Dec. 12, 1939 to Fields relates to a Two-Wheel Hand Cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a game gurney system that allows for transporting game from the field to a point of departure, the system adapted to be telescopically converted between an expanded operative orientation for use and a collapsed inoperative orientation for carrying and storing, the transporting and converting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the game gurney system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting game from the field to a point of departure, the system adapted to be telescopically converted between an expanded operative orientation for use and a collapsed inoperative orientation for carrying and storing, the transporting and converting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved game gurney system which can be used for transporting game from the field to a point of departure, the system adapted to be telescopically converted between an expanded operative orientation for use and a collapsed inoperative orientation for carrying and storing, the transporting and converting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.